implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pussy (Not So Socialist song) (History of Margovya)
|length=3:48 |label= |writer=Not So Socialist |lastsingle="These Paper Covers" (2002) |currentsingle=" " (2003) |nextsingle=" " (2003) }} "Pussy" is the first single from the album 2'' by . The song was released on February 23, 2003. On April 1, 2016, as part of their April Fool's Day routine, the band uploaded a sexually explicit music video for the song using clips from their own sex videos, which had caused the members of the band to resign from their government positions in 2013. The video, while controversial, proved to be popular and was subsequently rebranded as an alternative music video. Content The song was originally intended to be part of ''The Promiscuous Album, Not So Socialist's second studio album. However, after consensus with each other, the band members agreed that the song was "a little bit too explicit" and decided to have it cut from the album. In its place, they recorded a watered down, "clean" version of the song, which they titled "Cat". "Cat" became the lead single of the Once In a Lifetime Chance official soundtrack and was released on May 27, 2003. "Pussy" is about having sex in Margovya. The song is notable for its crude and explicit lyrics, especially the chorus, in which the singer declares, You've got a pussy/I have a dick/So what's the problem?/Let's do it quick. The lyrics also mention the difficulty of having sex in Margovya, as evidenced by the lyrics So take me now, I'm telling ya/I can't get laid in Margovya. The song is listed as industrial metal and . Not So Socialist claims inspiration from the German band . Video The original music video for "Pussy" depicts the band in black outfits performing in front of a Margovyan flag. There was no nudity or explicitness involved except for the lyrics. serves as the vocalist and sings the song while the rest of the band plays their instruments. In one scene, Arigov waves a Margovyan flag while screaming, "Margovya!" There is also another scene of Arigov speaking the chorus from a podium, a scene which invokes the image of both and making speeches to the Margovyan people. On April 1, 2016, as part of an April Fools' Day prank, the band released a video for the song which mixed the original music video with clips from the various sex videos involving the band members that resulted in their resignations from their government positions in 2013. The video proved very controversial and at the same time popular. In fact, it became so popular that this prompted the band to make an alternative music video using the clips from their sex videos, but this time they also reshot some scenes to make it look more gratuitous. The new, alternative music video was officially released on April 15, 2016. It still shows the band performing in black outfits in front of the Margovyan flag, but this time, clips from their sex videos were added, along with new footage filmed specially for the video. and appear as themselves, just as they did in the infamous "Three Unlikely Friends fuck the Three Girls" video. At the end of the video, the men (now portrayed by body doubles) ejaculate on the women (also portrayed by porn stars). Track listing ;CD single #Pussy (Single Edit) - 4:01 #Pussy (Spanish Version) - 4:27 #Pussy (Remix with Eat Me Up) - 3:40 #Pussy (Live at Pavel Wilson Center, Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya) - 5:57 # (Cover by Not So Socialist of the song by ) - 3:38 Credits and personnel * - lead vocals, drums * - backing vocals, keyboard * - backing vocals, lead guitar * - backing vocals, rhythm guitar *Denis Tidzhomov - producer Category:Music Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:History of Margovya